onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Darling
Darling house |relatives = seefamily |pets = Nana |species = Human |haircolor = Honey brown |eyecolor = Brown |portrayedby = Freya Tingley |firstappearance = Second Star to the Right |latestappearance = The New Neverland }} Wendy Darling 'is a character on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the twenty-first episode of the second season and is portrayed by guest star Freya Tingley. Wendy is based on a character of the same name from the play, Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Would Not Grow Up, and the Disney film Peter Pan. History Feeling guilty about Baelfire's valiant sacrifice for her family, Wendy decides to go back to Neverland to save him. Instead, she is taken prisoner by Pan, and though John and Michael attempt to free her, they themselves are forced to do his bidding for over a century in order to keep Wendy from harm. At some point during Wendy's imprisonment, she obtains a vial of pixie dust. }} To strengthen Henry's resolve, Wendy has to feign being sick again and lie on a cot as Pan covers her with a blanket. Afterwards, forced back into the crate, Wendy calls out for help when other people infiltrate Pan's camp. She is surprised to see an adult woman, Emma, come to her aide and later witnesses two other men approach as well. Wendy is stunned that one of the men is Baelfire, now under the name Neal, and frees her from the enclosure. She explains her reason for returning in order to save him. She couldn't allow him to sacrifice his life for her family, especially knowing his status as an orphan due to both parents being dead. To this, the other man, Mr. Gold, who she learns is Neal's father, can't believe he said that. Neal regards the lie as a better thing to say than admit his own father abandoned him. He leads Wendy back to camp and situates her with the other members of his party, David, Hook, Emma, Mary Margaret, Mr. Gold, Regina, and Tinker Bell. Neal asks if she has seen Henry, but Wendy is bound to secrecy on Pan's orders or else her brothers will be harmed, and reluctantly lies to him. Mr. Gold perceives she is being deceitful, and can tell from experience the burden of carrying lies himself. She finally confesses to lying, though Mr. Gold advises anything Pan has promised her will never come true. Wendy doesn't trust Mr. Gold because he abandoned Baelfire, but Regina reassures that she should since John and Michael were the ones that helped them retrieve Pandora's Box to defeat Pan. With encouragement, she reveals Pan's grand plan is to take Henry's heart to save himself from dying and become immortal. As a trade, Pan lives, but Henry will die. After telling them Pan has Henry at Skull Rock, Emma, Mr. Gold, Neal, and Regina head there immediately. Following Henry's sacrifice of his heart to Pan, a powerful wave of magic gusts through Neverland. Within an hour's time, Emma, Mary Margaret, and Regina retrieve Henry's heart from Pan and board the Jolly Roger in time to revive him. During the return trip to Storybrooke aboard the ship, Wendy expresses disbelief to Tinker Bell over the fact that they are actually free from the island. She then gives Tinker Bell the last bit of pixie dust from the island as a gift. Tinker Bell is reluctant to accept the dust, believing she has no way to use it without her fairy wings, but Wendy urges her to take it, offering her belief in Tinker Bell as further encouragement. The ship arrives safely at the dock of Storybrooke. Wendy is one of the last passengers to step off and has a long awaited happy reunion with her brothers. She reintroduces them to the grown-up Baelfire and they all share a group hug. Then, Wendy and her brothers decide it's finally time for them to go home. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Her casting call name was "Heidi". *The casting call describes her as, "13, British, and also as being compassionate, mischievous, and somewhat naive about how dangerous the world can be."http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/02/once-upon-time-episode-221-role-being.html Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References ru:Венди Дарлинг nl:Wendy Category:Female Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters